What a Welcome
by LoveShipper
Summary: This is not how Shane imagined seeing Mitchie again. This is from Shane's POV so don't complain that there isn't much conversation. Please review. This is an oneshot so don't ask for more.


Title: What a Welcome  
Author: Jewel_2  
Pairing: Smitchie  
Characters: Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Jason  
Summary: This wasn't exactly how Shane imagined seeing Mitchie again.  
Author's Note: I got this idea from watching the Sneak Peak of Camp Rock 2 over and over again. ;). Shane's POV so not a lot of conversation. I don't own anybody. Enjoy and review. Everytime I see something from Camp Rock 2, I curse that the premiere is 6 months away.

Ok so Jason and Nate are so so dead with a capital "D". I still can't believe that our stupid car broke down, I mean how much time does it take to get your mechanic to look it over once a customer tells you of the trouble they experienced so that it doesn't break down unexpectedly. So when our car broke down, we had to stand on the side of the road with our bags of luggage looking like total losers trying to hitchhike a ride to Camp Rock and having to get a ride on the back of a farmer's truck with chicken keeping us company.

At least Mr James was nice and let us store our baggage in his back seat and gave us cushions for us to sit on so going over the bumps didn't hurt our butts so much. The rhythm must have been soothing or I was more tired then I thought I was cause I fell asleep and that is when my loving bandmates decided to tie my shoelaces together. Thanks guys, really appreciate it, note the sarcasm.

I woke up by the cheers of the other campers and Jason yelling in my ear "Shane wakey wakey, we're here" so I stood up really fast and waved to the other campers, what I wanted to show them that since last summer I had kept up with my "good guy" image and wasn't putting on an act for the public. I really had changed from a jerk to a nice guy and all because of a certain young lady.

Ah Mitchie, the young women who had changed me for the better because her honesty at what a jerk I had been to my fans, my bandmates, to the campers and to my family and that if I didn't like what the label was telling us to do then stop grousing about it and change Connect 3's sound, the label works for us not the other way around. Plus she seemed to just get me and my love of music and she was so easy to talk to. Plus it helped that she was the most gorgeous creature to me, even more beautiful then any model or celebrity that you could show me, had a voice of an angel and a personality to match.

Man was Jason and Nate right. I never stop thinking or talking about Mitchie, she is like in my bloodstream and in my head and I am loving every moment of it. She and I have talked all year through e-mail, texts and the phone but I have been looking so forward to the day where I can see her beautiful face, breathe in the scent of lilacs and hold her custom fit for my arms body. It isn't the same looking at the photos of her.

Anyway, back to reality, Mitchie was the one my eyes were focused on in the crowd and naturally I wanted to get off this truck as fast as I could so I could go over there and talk to the girl I have wanted to see for weeks or is it months?. But then my brother's trick tripped me up literally and I fell head over heels over the side of the truck taking a chicken cart with me so when I stood up I had a squawking chicken on my head, how embarrassing everyone was laughing at me and staring. Man are Jason and Nate dead when I get my hands on them.

I was just about to bend down and untie my shoes, get my luggage and slink back to my cabin to wallow in my embarrassment when an angel came forth, trying to hold in her laughter but she also had sympathy in her chocolate eyes. I could feel my eyes bug out and my mouth hang open, man has my girl changed over the year.

My angel had cut her bangs that hung over beautiful, emotion filled eyes and had dyed her hair black, aw man I loved her auburn hair that seemed to let the sunlight bounce over it to let it glow bright red. Instead of her jeans, long sleeved shirt and moccasin boots, she was wearing worn out jeans, long sleeved lilac shirt and a yellow sweater over it. Some how she didn't seem to be the same shy and slightly insecure girl from last summer, I don't know how to explain it but from the way she presented herself by coming over to me when I am the laughingstock of everyone as a confident young women, ok so what the heck happened over the last year to change my girl? Not that I am complaining, I always wished she could see her full potential like her parents and friends could see.

Anyway as I gazed at my girl's absolutely gorgeousness, she had taken the still freaked out chicken off my head and cradled it close trying to calm it down, I actually wished I was that chicken at that point, had knelt down and untied my shoes then stood up to give me one of her heart stopping smiles which really calmed my nerves.

"Hi Shane. Are you ok? Do I want to know why you guys are on a truck filled with chickens?" my angel asked with a smile on her face as well as her voice. I just dumbly nodded as my voice seemed to have left me speechless right now. My angel smiled wider and we just stared at each other for a few seconds before she looked away.

"Well I better get Miss Chicken back to her crate before she starts to freak out some more. Plus I have to help my mom set up lunch so we will catch up later. I want to hear what Mr Popstar has been up to this year" Mitchie said as she started to walk away.

I just dumbly waved back at her and watched with glazed eyes as she sauntered back to the truck and handed the chicken over to Farmer James and walked away. I didn't even notice that Jason and Nate had come up beside me and had commented "Wow Dude, great way to welcome the girl of her dreams. You the man". I came out of my stupor and chased them around the truck screaming "You guys are so dead".


End file.
